


A Happy Family

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: Steve, as usual, is wonderful with Danny's kids. So Danny wants more.





	A Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/167490206070/hey-for-the-drabble-challenge-id-love-to-see)

Danny got to Steve’s house late, after being stuck in the office talking to a witness who for some reason had bonded with him and didn’t feel comfortable talking to anyone else. Steve had picked Charlie up from school and was supposed to watch him until Danny could come pick him up. It was already past his bed time, but apparently tonight Steve didn’t feel like abiding to the rules of how to properly bring up a child since Danny could hear the delighted yelling from his children – uh, I mean, his son and his overgrown goofball of a boyfriend – from the driveway.

Danny was already mentally preparing the rant when he opened the door to find Steve and Charlie jumping up and down the living room furniture. He stood there watching, both of them completely oblivious to his presence. He watched as Steve threw a red-faced from laughter Charlie from the coffee table to the couch and as Charlie pulled Steve from the couch to the armchair and Steve pretended not to be strong enough to do it on his own.

Steve was draped over the arm of the couch laughing while Charlie incessantly pulled his arm when Danny decided to ask what was going on.

“The floor is lava.” Steve beamed.

“Yeah, Danno, the floor is lava!” Charlie repeated, both looking filled with the kind of glee only innocent children – and Steve – could feel, and then Danny was chocking with so much love for these two people he felt close to bursting.

“Uh-huh, I see,” he said quickly and left the room before he actually started crying. He got to the kitchen and almost immediately felt Steve standing behind him.

“I’m sorry, Danny, I know he was supposed to be sleeping, but-”

“I’m not mad at you, Steve.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I just think that if you’re gonna keep doing this we should get a sturdier couch.”

“We?”

“What, you don’t think I’m gonna want to weigh in on decisions like this? It’s gonna be my house too.”

“Your house? What the hell are you talking about?”

“That’s how it works, Steven, when spouses share a house it’s considered _theirs_.”

“Spous- What?”

“What? What’s so hard for you to understand?”

“Wait. Is this you asking me to marry you?”

“You need me to spell it out for you?”

“Yeah, actually, that’d be nice. Only you could propose to someone without actually proposing.”

“You’re being very sensitive about this whole thing.”

“I don’t think you’re supposed to criticize me while sort of proposing, that’s not very romantic. Which, for someone who’s been on my back for years for not knowing how to interact properly, you’re not really doing a terrific job here.”

“So what, you want the whole ‘romantic dinner, ring inside a champagne glass thing’?

“To be honest, I’d rather have something a little more personal, a little less cliché.”

“Why are you being so strict about the whole thing? Just tell me yes or no.”

“No.”

“No? You don’t wanna marry me?”

“No, I’m not gonna say yes until you do it right.”

“Fine, if you wanna be like that, I take it back.”

“Take what back? You never actually asked. But also, no backsies. You started it, now you’re gonna see this through.”

“No, no, I’m really not. I do take it back. You’re oversensitive, controlling and demanding and now I’m the one who doesn’t want to marry you.”

Steve just laughed. “Whatever you want, Danno. Now excuse me while I go put your kid to bed.”

Danny watched as Steve left. Him saying ‘your kid’ had never sounded so wrong. Steve was right, Danny could have done this better. And he knew just how to fix it.

A few days later, a nice family dinner, and now the kids, Danny and Steve were playing board games. Danny nudged Charlie under the table to get his attention.

“Remember what we talked about?” Danny whispered when Charlie looked at him.

Charlie seemed confused but then his small eyes widened and he lit up. “Oh, right, I forgot!” He turned to Steve and pulled his arm.

“What is it, Charlie?”

“Will you marry Danno and be our Dad?”

Steve was stunned into silence, and then he smiled that half smile that melted Danny’s guts. “Did Danno put you up to this?”

“Yes?”

“But we really do want you to be our Dad,” Grace quickly chimed in.

“In that case, yes, Charlie. Yes, I will.” Steve smiled like all the wishes he’d ever had had come true. And so did Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
